<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sam's Son Rewrite by Malila_Rose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22411837">Sam's Son Rewrite</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malila_Rose/pseuds/Malila_Rose'>Malila_Rose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:28:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22411837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malila_Rose/pseuds/Malila_Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam’s Son Rewrite! Non-Magic! Harry just wants to find people who will love him. His uncle's abuse takes a turn for the worst when the Winchesters come to Privet Drive. They are searching for Sam's son. When they find out just how badly Harry is hurt, can they get him away from the Dursley's before he succumbs to his injuries?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sam's Son Rewrite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer- Hi all, this is the new version of Sam's Son. I am really excited to share this with you. I appreciate your patience in waiting for this. Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke and Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling.</p><p>Warnings- There will be child abuse and rape in the beginning and then it will change to flashbacks of the abuse and rape. There will be mild swearing.<br/>This is also posted on Fanfiction under MaliaRose</p><p>Rating M</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prologue</p><p>Lily wiped the tears from her eyes as she finished writing her letter to Harry's birth father. She knew that she wouldn't live much longer. Her husband, James, was an FBI agent and had been looking into the terrorist attacks with his partner, Tom Riddle. The terrorist, Albus Dumbledore, was masquerading as a school teacher so that he appeared more trusting to the children and then he would torture and kill them. To her horror, James had managed to get himself on the radar of this horrible man and the next thing she knew they were going into witness protection. She had just given birth when they were told James had a hit on him.</p><p>She signed and sealed the letter and placed it on the table. She walked over to where Harry was playing on the floor with his ball. He was gumming it in his mouth. He looked up when he noticed her coming and he cooed at her and dropped the ball so he could put his arms up towards his mother and be picked up. She obliged the baby and held him close to her.</p><p>"I love you so much, sweetheart. Never forget that." She swayed around the room until he was fast asleep. She laid him in his crib and tucked a blanket around his small body. She bent down to kiss him goodnight, then she went to her bed and tried to fall asleep.</p><p>Five days later…</p><p>Lily had taken the letter and sent it, hoping that her son's birth father would receive it quickly and that he would be able to come to get Harry before anything terrible happened. She was not aware of being followed and had no idea the horror that was in store later that night.</p><p>When she got home from delivering the letter, she found James playing with Harry in their living room. Harry was gurgling and cooing in joy as his father spun him around and made airplane noises.</p><p>"Look Harry it's mummy!" Lily laughed as James airplanes Harry over to her and let him slobber over her face.</p><p>"Did you have fun with daddy?" She took him from James and held him tight. Harry gummed her shoulder as she turned to face her husband.</p><p>"I sent the letter to him, I hope he receives it soon. I just want Harry to be safe." James came closer and pulled her and Harry into his arms.</p><p>"Harry will be safe and if everything works well, you will be too."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"I know you don't want to leave me but I think that you should at least go with Harry when his birth father comes to pick him up. I can't lose either of you and if I know you are safe, it will make it easier to face him, knowing that you can't be hurt to get to me."</p><p>"James.." Lily began but stopped at the expression on his face. "Fine. I will go with Harry. Just promise me that you will do your best to stay alive for me."</p><p>"I promise."</p><p>Later that night…</p><p>Lily was just laying down after putting Harry to bed when the alarm went off. Lily's eyes widened as she turned towards James.</p><p>"Go! Get Harry!" He rolled out of bed and pulled his gun from the nightstand and pressed the emergency button on the phone that would alert the marshals that they were under attack. It would only take them five minutes to get to the house once the alarm was received. Lily raced to her baby's room as James ran downstairs to try to fend off the attackers. Harry was crying in his crib from the noise of the fire alarm. Lily reached into the crib and scooped him up.</p><p>"It's okay baby. Mummy's got you." She went to his closet and pulled back the book that opened the secret passage in the house. She had just slipped inside when she heard gunshots ring out and James cry of pain. She popped a binky into Harry's mouth and laid him in the crib in the safe room.</p><p>"Mummy will be right back love. Don't worry." She wrapped Harry's blanket around him and darted out of the secret room. She had just closed the door when the nursery door was kicked down. Lily gasped as hooded men dragged her unconscious bleeding husband into the room.</p><p>"James!"</p><p>"Shut up or I'll shoot you too!" The hooded man threw James' body to her and she caught him and lowered him down to the ground and held his head in her lap. The hooded men were tearing apart their house. Lily prayed that her baby would be safe. The hooded man who had shouted at her walked back into the room.</p><p>"It is time for you to die."</p><p>He gestured to his men and they lifted their guns. Lily closed her eyes and willed all of her love to Harry, who after this night, would be an orphan and have no one to love him. She kept her eyes closed as she heard the leader ordered his men to fire. Her last thought was of her baby.</p><p>. . .</p><p>Sixteen years later</p><p>Harry wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand and he tended to the preparations for his relative's dinner. The smell of the steak was making his mouth water as he had not had any food for the past week. It was his punishment for falling unconscious during one of his beatings. He was supposed to stay conscious for the entire thing.</p><p>He moved through the kitchen and finished the preparations for dinner. He had everything laid out when he heard his uncle's car pull into the driveway.</p><p>He moved to the side as he heard Dudley and Petunia coming down the stairs to meet Vernon and come to the kitchen. Harry made sure to keep his head down when his uncle walked past him. The last time that he had made the mistake of looking his uncle in the eyes, his uncle had beaten him down to the ground and poured bacon grease over his right eye. It had hurt so bad and when he could finally open his eye, everything was blurry and dark. He couldn't make anything out with his injured eye. Since then, Harry always made sure to keep his eyes toward the ground when his uncle walked by him.</p><p>Once his uncle, aunt, and cousin sat down at the table Harry moved to serve them. His cousin pushed out his foot and tripped Harry as he was about to pour coffee for Vernon and Harry was sent flying and the coffee was spilled down Vernon's pants. He got up and threw his glass cup at Harry.</p><p>Harry winced as the glass that his uncle had thrown at him shattered. His hands shook as Vernon laughed.</p><p>"Come here freak."</p><p>Harry quickly obeyed, knowing what would happen if he didn't. When he got close to Vernon, his uncle grabbed him by the wrist and twisted it.</p><p>"Do you think it is funny to drop coffee on me boy?"</p><p>"No sir," Harry replied as he was shaken.</p><p>"I'll show you what happens when you are disobedient." Vernon dragged Harry to the stove and he turned on one of the burners. Harry tried to pull his wrist away from his uncle but he had a tight grip. Growing tired of Harry's struggling, Vernon bashed his head against the edge of the stove a few times until Harry stopped fighting.</p><p>"Now you'll know what it feels like to be burned."</p><p>Vernon took Harry's hand and pressed it against the hot burner. When Harry tried to pull his hand away, Vernon pressed Harry against the stove to give him better leverage to hold down Harry's hand. All Harry remembered was screaming in pain and then he faded into unconsciousness.</p><p>When Harry awoke, he found himself staring at the ceiling of his bedroom. His hand was killing him but when he tried to pull his hand closer to his face for observation, he found he was tied to his bed. The door opened and his uncle walked into the room.</p><p>"I have decided that it's time for you to start earning your keep. After all your parents were worthless drunks."</p><p>"Yes, sir," Harry said quietly. Vernon only smirked.</p><p>"My boss has a liking for younger boys. I've sold you to him for the nights to do with as he pleases. During the day you will be here doing your chores as normal."</p><p>Harry shook his head and tried to pull his wrist from his bonds. As much as he hated it here he knew that if he ended up with that man he wouldn't survive.</p><p>"Please. I'll be better! I promise! Just don't send me to him!" Harry cried and his uncle's hand gripped his wrist.</p><p>"Listen freak. Don't think I'm going to do any favors for you. I'm not changing my mind, you start tonight." Vernon let Harry's wrist go. As soon as Harry felt his wrist released he rolled over as much as his bonds would allow and started crying. He managed to curl his arms around his body and lay there shivering. For the first time in his life, he was angry at his parents for dying and leaving him in this hell.</p><p>3 hours later…</p><p>His uncle had come in earlier and released Harry from his bonds. Now Harry sat on his bed, his hands clenched on the sheets. His burned hand aching. His uncle's boss was coming to get him in an hour. His uncle had locked him in his room after untying him so he couldn't run away. His window was bolted as well.</p><p>Harry looked over at the picture of his parents on his desk. He had gotten the picture from Professor Snape who had known his parents. Harry smiled as he thought of the man. Professor Snape was nice to him and had helped him get his chemistry grades up. He wished that he was still with the professor, he made Harry feel safe.</p><p>Harry also thought of his boyfriend, Draco Malfoy. He wished that he had taken Draco up on his offer to go home with him. They had started dating over the school year and Harry had trusted Draco enough to tell him about his uncle's abuse. Harry regretted not going with Draco the more that he thought about what was going to happen to him.</p><p>Harry was lost in his thoughts and was startled when his door slammed open. His eyes widened when his uncle grabbed his arm and yanked him off his bed. Harry screamed and twisted trying to escape his uncle's grasp. His uncle tightened his grip and dragged a screaming Harry out of his room.</p><p>"Please! No!" Harry cried as he continued to try to escape. Harry heard his uncle growl in anger and slammed him against the wall. His uncle slammed his burned hand against the wall and pressed down. Dazed, he could only whimper as he was thrust into a different pair of arms. He felt a pinch in the small of his back and could feel himself getting heavier. He slumped over, held up only by the person holding him. His eyes started to feel heavy. He blinked once trying to clear his vision but felt the darkness coming. With fear clenching his heart, he fell unconscious.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>When Harry came to he noticed that he was tied face down to a table with his backside hanging off. His legs were strapped down to the legs of the table. His arms were stretched above him and fastened to the other legs of the table. He had some sort of gag in his mouth.</p><p>He wiggled trying to get free and noticed that he was naked. His burned hand was killing him and he was scared to even look at it. He felt tears filling his eyes. There was no way he could get out.</p><p>Harry whimpered when he felt a hand on his back. The man whispered words to him but Harry was too far gone to hear what he said. He felt the man touching him and then the pain was shooting up his back. It consumed him and he screamed.</p><p>. . .</p><p>Sam ducked as a chunk of wood flew over his head from the ghost. He cursed as he was narrowly missed by another. The ghost was frustrated that he was dead and he was taking it out on the brothers. Sam knew that Dean was somewhere in the house trying to find a possession of the ghost that they could burn and finally put him to rest.</p><p>Sam sighed in relief when the ghost finally burned up and he heard his brother come down the stairs.</p><p>"Sam?"</p><p>"In here Dean. Cutting it a little close."</p><p>"Sorry that ghost was good at hiding things."</p><p>"Let's just burn this place and get out of here."</p><p>"Agreed."</p><p>Dean pulled out a match and set the small abandoned house on fire. They didn't want this ghost coming back to haunt them. They packed up their gear and headed to the Impala. Sam found himself thinking of his ex-girlfriend that he had left behind and wondered how she was doing. He also knew that he was a father but he had been an idiot and left her.</p><p>"Dean, do you remember Lily Evans?"<br/>"Your girlfriend?"</p><p>"I want to try to find her. I made a mistake."<br/>"You? Make a mistake?" Dean said, teasingly.</p><p>"I'm serious. She told me that she was pregnant and I left her."<br/>"Wait a minute, you got a girl pregnant?"</p><p>"Dean, I think I need to go find her and make sure they are both okay."</p><p>"Your serious about this aren't you Sammy?"</p><p>Sam just nodded, but he could tell that his brother understood because he nodded to himself and Sam just knew that with Dean's help he would be able to find them and to apologize to Lily.</p><p>2 weeks later…</p><p>Sam fell back on the bed with a groan. The last house still didn't hold Lily and their baby and he was beginning to lose hope that he would ever find them. He was about to tell Dean that they could give up when his phone rang.</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>"Is this Sam Winchester that I am speaking to?"</p><p>"Yes," Sam said, hesitantly. There were only a few places that he had given his real name and he didn't recognize the voice on the other end.</p><p>"Perfect. I am FBI agent Tom Riddle. I have been looking for you for sixteen years. Do you remember Lily Evans?"<br/>"Yes, we used to date and I am looking for her. Why?"</p><p>"I'm afraid that I have to tell you that she has been killed. She wrote a letter to you. Is there a place that I can get it to you? If you don't want to meet in person, I'll just leave it in the post office."</p><p>"What about the baby?" Sam asked, ignoring the other question for now.</p><p>"Oh yes, Harry. He was placed with his aunt and uncle when they found Lily and James dead."</p><p>"James?"</p><p>"Lily's husband. My partner."</p><p>"I see. Is there any way for me to see Harry? He is my son."</p><p>"I believe that as soon as you were located, you would get custody. Let me check the will...yes right here it says if both Lily and James are dead, Harry would go to his birth father, Sam Winchester."</p><p>"Do you know where he is?"</p><p>"His aunt and uncle live in London. I can text you the address if you want?"</p><p>"Yes please and just send the letter to my email."</p><p>"Of course. Listen, Sam, I know that I don't know you very well but Lily and James were my best friends. I know that you loved Lily and that you will love Harry. I promise you that I am not going to stop until I put the monster responsible behind bars."</p><p>"Thank you, Tom. I have to go now. I want to meet my son."</p><p>"Goodbye, Sam." Sam hung up the call and opened his email. The letter was right there in his inbox. He hovered his finger over it and before he could change his mind, he clicked on the letter.</p><p>Dearest Sam,</p><p>I hope that you are well. I wanted to tell you that I forgive you for leaving me when I was pregnant. I found a great man to marry and he has been a wonderful father to Harry. That is the name I gave our son. He is the sweetest thing. He is also the reason that I am writing this letter. I fear that I don't have long to live. James, my husband, is an FBI agent and he has been trying to find a terrorist that has been torturing and killing children. James found out that this terrorist is disguising himself as a school teacher to lure the children into false security. James also managed to get his name, Albus Dumbledore. I had just given birth to Harry when the room was flooded by agents and we had to go into hiding because there was a hit on James. I am almost positive now that we won't live much longer. I want you to come to the safe house and take Harry away from here. I don't want Dumbledore to know about our son and to try to kill him. I know that he will be safe with you. I know that you will protect him.</p><p>If for some reason, this letter doesn't reach you in time know that I loved you and that I have told Harry about you every day since he was born. Please protect him.</p><p>Love,</p><p>Lily</p><p>Sam clenched his fist around the letter and bowed his head down. He wished that this letter had gotten to him sooner. That he had been able to at least spare Harry from being there when his parents were murdered. He made a mental note to look up the murder to see if he could find unusual details. Something about this murder didn't speak right to him. He turned to the door as Dean walked through.</p><p>"Find anywhere that they could be."</p><p>"I got the weirdest phone call. A man called and told me that Lily and her husband were murdered. My son is at his aunt's and uncle's house. As soon as people found me, the custody would go to me. He is in London."</p><p>"After breakfast, we will buy plane tickets to London. We will get your boy, don't worry Sammy."</p><p>Sam smiled outside of Dean's view as his brother promised to help him get his son. Hold on Harry. We are coming for you.</p><p>. . .</p><p>Draco sighed as he thought about Harry. He was worried about his boyfriend's safety with his aunt and uncle. He could tell that Harry was dreading going back there on the ride back from school.</p><p>Flashback</p><p>Draco was sitting in the back of his father's car with his arm wrapped around Harry as they drove him home from school. It was summer break and Draco had been trying for the last ten minutes to convince Harry to come with him during the summer.</p><p>"Draco, I'm sorry but I can't go. I have to do chores."<br/>"Let them do their chores. Harry, I don't want you to go to that house. I worry when you are there."</p><p>Harry sighed but he didn't respond. He did lay his head on Draco's shoulder and tried to soak up as much comfort as he could from his boyfriend before he had to be at the Dursleys. Once they had pulled up to the house, Draco had hugged Harry tight and tried to pass as much comfort as he could through his hug.</p><p>"I am going to come to you as soon as I can. I love you, Harry."</p><p>"I love you too." Harry tightened his arms then he pulled out of Draco's embrace and into his house.</p><p>End Flashback</p><p>Draco tapped his fingers impatiently on his desk and wrestled with himself whether he should go check on Harry. After debating with himself for thirty minutes, he got up and went out to his car to drive to Harry's house. He wasn't coming back until he had his boyfriend with him and where he could protect him from his uncle.</p><p>. . .</p><p>Harry slowly came to and realized that he was in his bed. His entire body was aching and it wasn't until he tried to sit up that pain shot up his spine. He gasped and tried to lay still and let the pain ebb away. He held his hand up to his face, the burn was fading but it was still painful and he could see the marks of the burners imprinted on his hand. It was then that he realized that it had been two weeks since his uncle had first sold him.</p><p>He felt tears slide out of his eyes as he contemplated everything that had happened to him. His uncle had sold him to his boss who had raped him every day for the past two weeks. Harry clutched his scratchy blankets to his face as he sobbed. Draco would never want him now that he had been ruined. He curled his arms around his naked body as he shivered under the covers, praying that the Draco would realize something was wrong and he would be rescued.</p><p>Eventually, Harry managed to pull himself out of bed and he hobbled over to the mirror that was in his closet. His body was a painted mess of bruises, bite marks, and burns. The burn came from the first time that he tried to get away from his uncle's boss. He hadn't liked that Harry had tried to move away and had made sure that Harry was tied up. He had grabbed his iron and plugged it in. When it was hot enough, he held it against Harry's side until he promised to never try to get away again.</p><p>Harry looked down at the triangle-shaped burn and gently ran his fingers over it. It was still tender but he could touch it now without causing horrible pain. He hated his uncle and he wanted to get away from him but he had no idea how.</p><p>. . .</p><p>Sam tapped his feet impatiently while waiting for the plane to land. Sam found himself hoping that Harry would want to come with them even though he had lived with his aunt and uncle for sixteen years. He wanted to get to know his son. He looked over at Dean, who was clenching his eyes shut and humming under his breath.</p><p>"Dean. The plane has landed we are not in the air anymore."</p><p>Dean jumped out of his seat.</p><p>"Thank God!" He hurriedly grabbed his bag and got off the plane as fast as his feet would carry him. Sam was just grateful that Dean had decided to come with him to get his son. He had no desire to go alone in case Harry didn't want anything to do with him. Sam grabbed his bag and walked off the plane. Dean was standing at the information desk and by the looks of things, flirting with the receptionist behind the desk. Sam rolled his eyes and headed over.</p><p>. . .</p><p>Draco stopped his car when he reached Harry's house. He hoped that Harry was alright and that it was just his imagination that got away with him. He had a bad feeling that it wasn't.</p><p>He straightened his tie as he walked up to the front door. No harm in trying to be as civilized as he could when facing Harry's uncle. He rang the doorbell. Harry's cousin, Dudley, opened the door.</p><p>"Who are you?" He blurted out and then stuffed his face with a donut that was in his hand.</p><p>"I'm here for Harry."</p><p>"You're here for the freak?"</p><p>Draco clenched his hand into a fist and found it almost irresistible to punch the fat kid in the face.</p><p>"Yes, I am here for Harry."</p><p>"Freak! The door is for you!"</p><p>Draco didn't care if that was the worst of it. He was going to take Harry away from this place. His attention was taken when Harry slowly descended the stairs. He was limping down them and clutching onto the railing like it was the only thing keeping him up. Draco rushed inside and stopped Harry from painfully going down more stairs.</p><p>"Sweetheart are you alright?"</p><p>Harry ignored the question and just stared at Draco's face with tears in his eyes. His Draco had come for him. He lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Draco and held tight. Not caring that he almost threw them both down the stairs.</p><p>"Draco," Harry said in awe and just ran his fingers over Draco's face like he couldn't believe that Draco was there.</p><p>"Yes, my love. I am here to take you away from this place."</p><p>As soon as Harry heard those words he broke down in tears and hugged Draco again, just wanting to be held by someone who loved him after all the horror he had experienced. He felt Draco's arms tighten around him as sudden sobs broke loose and all of a sudden he was a sobbing mess in Draco's arms. He heard Draco whispering reassurances in his ear and after a while, it calmed him down. Draco gently brought Harry's face up to his and Draco's heart about broke. Bruises were covering Harry's face, he had a split lip that had dried blood on it.</p><p>"Sweetheart, I need you to tell me everything that happened and where you are hurt. Do you understand?"</p><p>Harry nodded and sighed. He didn't want to tell Draco what happened to him. But he trusted Draco and he took a deep breath then spilled the whole story. Draco's fist was clenching and unclenching and he gritted his teeth a few times but he waited for Harry to finish.</p><p>"You are coming with me, I am taking you out of this place and you will never come back."</p><p>"That sounds wonderful. Do you think that it will be like that?"</p><p>"Yes. My father's lawyers will get my father temporary custody of you."</p><p>"I just want to be away from here."</p><p>"You will, sweetheart, you will."</p><p>. . .</p><p>Vernon grinned viciously as he pulled his car into the driveway. He was going to have a little fun with the freak before his boss came to pick him up. He briefly noticed that there was a fancy car parked outside his house but put it to the back of his mind as he entered his house looking for the freak.</p><p>He pulled himself up the stairs and walked loudly to the freaks room. He wanted him to be scared and know that he was coming to punish. He opened the freaks door and stood still in surprise. There was a blonde teen hugging Harry and glaring quite viciously at him.</p><p>"Who the hell are you?" He blurted out.</p><p>"I am Harry's boyfriend and you will stay away from him. I am taking him with me. My father's lawyers will be contacting you."</p><p>"You can't just take him. I have custody of him." When the blonde teen refused to listen and tried to get past him, Vernon grew angry. He reached behind him and pulled out the gun that he had tucked into the back of his pants.</p><p>"You will step away from the freak or I will shoot you."</p><p>Draco reluctantly left Harry's side holding his hands up. Vernon sneered.</p><p>"Good. Now freak get over here and take care of my problem." Vernon gestured down and grinned when he saw fear flash across the freak's face. He kept the gun trained on a seething Draco.</p><p>"Do it or I will shoot him."</p><p>Harry watched his uncle as he waved the gun around aimed at Draco. He felt tears fill his eyes. He didn't want to go anywhere near his uncle. He started shaking as Vernon began undoing his pants. He stood naked and waiting for Harry, still holding the gun on Draco who was furious. When Harry started to cave in and Vernon was giving him a vicious smile, the doorbell downstairs rang. Vernon glared at the second ring of the doorbell. He kept the gun steady and aimed at Draco. He would let Dudley handle the door.</p><p>"Now freak or I will shoot him in the head."</p><p>Harry looked at Draco with tears flooding his eyes. He looked away and came to stand before his uncle. He was about to start giving his uncle a blowjob when they heard pounding footsteps coming up the stairs. Two men burst into the room and swiftly got the gun out of Vernon's hand and got him down on the ground. While that was happening Draco rushed over to where a shaking Harry was kneeling and wrapped his arms around him to show him that they were safe. Draco looked up at the two men.</p><p>"Who are you?"</p><p>. . .</p><p>Five minutes before</p><p>Sam tapped his foot as Dean rang the doorbell. He just wanted to meet his son, why were they taking so long. Just when he was about to complain to his brother, the door opened and a fat child stuffing his face with a donut answered the door.</p><p>"Who are you?" He asked. To the brother's horror, little globs of chewed up donut were flying out of his mouth as he spoke.</p><p>"I am here for Harry-" Sam began but was cut off by the fat kid.</p><p>"The freak is upstairs." He walked away before a stunned Dean and Sam could process that he had called Harry a freak. Sam just shook his head and walked right in. He was on a mission to make sure that he made it to his son.</p><p>As they walked up the stairs, they heard a man's voice telling someone to take care of his problem or he would shoot. That got Dean and Sam moving faster up the stairs. They followed the man's voice and threw the door open. Dean took down the man that was holding the gun on the two teens and Sam laid eyes on his son for the first time. He couldn't believe how alike they looked. Sam met the eyes of his son before tears started filling them. Sam was about to go comfort him when the other teen dropped down to where Harry was kneeling on the ground and pulled him into his arms. Sam watched on tear slide down Harry's cheek and then he hid his head in the other teen's shoulder.</p><p>"Who are you?" The blonde teen asked, tightening his grip protectively around Harry.</p><p>Dean looked at the blonde teen that was standing protectively in front of the small black haired teen. Now that he was getting a good look at the teen he could see the resemblance to Sam. This boy was his nephew. He looked at Sam and knew that he wanted to pull his son into a hug.</p><p>"We are looking for Harry." Dean finally explained to the blonde teen that was still holding onto Harry protectively.</p><p>"Why are you looking for him?"</p><p>Sam finally stepped forward and kept his hands behind his back as he approached the teens.</p><p>"I am Harry's father."</p><p>The blonde teen and Harry looked at Sam in shock at the announcement.</p><p>"You're my father?"</p><p>"Yes." Sam was unprepared for Harry to rush at him and pull him into a hug.</p><p>"I dreamed that you would come and rescue me from my uncle."</p><p>Sam was happy that his son was warming up to him and that he seemed to want contact with him. The next second he was surprised when Harry pulled away and murmured under his breath.</p><p>"What did you say?" Sam asked wanting to know what his son had said. Harry blushed and turned away from Sam.</p><p>"He said that he was dirty and that you wouldn't want him." The blonde teen spoke up.</p><p>"Who are you?" Dean interrupted.</p><p>"I'm Draco Malfoy, Harry's boyfriend."</p><p>"I will come back to that later. For now, I want Harry to explain why he said he was dirty and I didn't want him." Sam spoke up. He was surprised to see tears fill Harry's eyes.</p><p>"I don't know if I can tell you. You won't like me and I will be too dirty to be around anyone."</p><p>Sam knelt in front of Harry so he could look him in the eyes.</p><p>"Harry, I don't know what you can't tell me but I want to promise you something. I will never leave you because of something that you tell me or something that you did. I will always be here for you. There may be moments when I get angry but that doesn't mean that I hate you and will leave you."</p><p>Harry let out a little sob and let Sam pull him into a hug. They pulled apart when they heard Vernon snort. Dean looked down at the fat man that he was still holding down to the ground.</p><p>"You should stay quiet," Dean warned the man. But to his surprise, the man just laughed.</p><p>"I know why the boy thinks he is dirty."</p><p>"Tell us," Dean said, shaking the collar of his shirt.</p><p>"I sold him to my boss. He has a particular taste for boys."</p><p>Dean felt his stomach sink and then to his surprise he has pulled off the man and his brother started to attack the man. Draco was holding Harry while his newfound father beat up his uncle. While Sam was beating the man, Dean pulled out his phone and called the police. He figured it would be easy to figure out who was Vernon's boss and put him in jail for rape.</p><p>When the police got there, they pulled Sam off of Vernon. Dean explained what they had found out and the police took Vernon away. They also promised they would find out the name of his boss and take him into custody too.</p><p>Sam stood next to his son and held him why they took his uncle.</p><p>"I promise you, Harry, that I will never let you be hurt in such a way ever again." Harry felt safe in his father's arms and that was all that mattered to him at that moment. He would have to deal with the trauma eventually and he had people who loved him that would help him through it. For the first time in Harry's life, he was happy.</p><p>. . .</p><p>That's the end for now. I'm still working on rewriting Little Brother. Sorry, this one took so long. I may add more to this story and I may not. I haven't decided yet. Review and let me know what you think of this rewrite! Thanks, guys for being fantastic!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>